Unfinished Business
by The Blue Titan
Summary: There was still one more thing that she had to do. Buttercup x Fuzzy Post-Makes Zen to Me


**Unfinished Business**

**Summary: **There was still one more thing that she had to do. [Buttercup x Fuzzy] [Post-Makes Zen to Me]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

**Author Note: **There's a curse word or two in here, but nothing that anyone can't handle. If you don't like Buttercup x Fuzzy or anything to do with that pairing, then I suggest you click the back button. Thanks.

… … … …

Buttercup smiled at her sisters as they flew across Townsville. They both grinned in return, feeling quite at ease with the world. A sensation of utter peacefulness was what the super-heroine was experiencing, and it felt _good_.

But somewhere, in the forgetful confides of her mind, she knew there was still something left undone. It was as if she was supposed to do something to become totally at ease with herself, if only for tonight.

Then suddenly, a horrible image popped into her head.

Fuzzy Lumpkins wrapped in so many bandages that he held a strong resemblance to a mummified person. Usually, Buttercup would have laughed at the thought of it, but today she felt her stomach quiver and an uncomfortable tug on her heartstrings.

Frowning, the girl wondered what had to be done so she could stop being so distressed (Buttercup _hated_ the feeling of conflict, ironic as though it may seem). As much as it pained her, the heroine knew what had to be done so that she could be content with herself that night.

"Hey, guys! I gotta go do something, but I'll meet ya back at the house as soon as I can, okay?" she called to Blossom and Bubbles.

The duo stopped momentarily, hovering above Townsville. Before the blonde could ask where she was going, the redhead unknowingly interrupted her.

"Well, okay, Buttercup… but make sure you're back before bedtime!"

Giving her sisters a small smile, the girl in green was gone in a flash, going in the opposite direction. Blossom looked at Bubbles and said, "Let's go home. I'll race you there!"

"You're on!" she determinedly replied, grinning as she zipped off, streaks of pink and blue following behind them.

… … … …

The brunette steered away from the metropolis of Townsville and into the forest on the outskirts of it. Above the canopy of the pine trees, she quietly flew, listening to the sounds of nature as she went. Buttercup found it oddly relaxing to hear the chirping of crickets and the various bird calls that she couldn't quite name (_hey, Blossom is supposed to know all this stuff, not me_, she thought).

Slowing down, she finally made it to her destination; the house of Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Though, as the heroine landed softly on the porch, to her it looked more like a rundown shack. His walls were battered, with holes popping up in random places (probably busted from some of his violent temper-tantrums). There were chunks of wood missing from his porch too, like he tried to shot something but missed. Jo, his beloved banjo, was leaning up at the front, with broken strings and a busted neck.

Somehow, seeing the condition of his house gave Buttercup more reason to finish off what she needed to do. Knocking on his door, the girl waited for the pink villain to show up.

A few seconds later, the door swung open and there he was, still bandaged up from the fight earlier on today. Fuzzy looked absolutely livid, but wasn't a deep shade of red like he usually was when he went plum-crazy… yet.

"Who's on ma property? I'll kill ya, ya little varmit, if it's the last thing I --- AH!"

The pink monster's angry persona disappeared in a flash as he recognized the person he was talking to. Still remembering the pain he'd received by this little girl, Fuzzy hid underneath his rocking chair, making it seem small in comparison to his hulking frame.

Normally, Buttercup would've giggled at this, but she didn't feel like it this time. Seeing him like this made her feel awful inside, but she smiled in an attempt to calm the once aggressive villain down.

"Uh, hi, Fuzzy. How are -," she began, a little awkwardly, only to be cut off by him.

"Stay away from me, ya lil' psycho! I didn't do nothing wrong!" Fuzzy yelled, shaking below the wooden chair in fear.

"No, I'm not here to fight you! I just want to -," Buttercup tried again, but was also interrupted by the monster

"Just wanna put me in jail? Uh-uh, I don't think so!" he shook his head, making his antennas bobble up and down in sync with his movements.

Sighing, the once peaceful feeling started to leave the fighter as she became angrier and angrier. There had to be a way to shut him up enough so she could say she was sorry (yes, she used the "s" word) without hurting the monster and be over and done with it. Then, suddenly, an idea came to her; a crazy and wild idea, but one nonetheless. Perhaps if she could shock him, then he'd listen to her.

Buttercup smirked at the quivering villain, whose cowardice paralyzed him to the spot. He looked like he was caught between shouting at her to get away or to run back inside and hope she would leave on her own accord. She lunged at Fuzzy, with a look of violent excitement and as he closed his eyes, expecting the worse beating of his life.

Seconds later, the villain slowly opens his eyes to see the girl in green inches away from his face. Now helplessly and utterly confused, Fuzzy Lumpkins stared at her, with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Did the tough one, the one who left him in a criti-cal condishun (or whatever the doctors called it), not hurt him? Why, that was improbable to the hillbilly and left him puzzled.

Buttercup then gave him a mischievous grin and kissed his cheek. The monster gaped, frozen to the spot as she began to talk.

"I came to… apologize," - at this she shuddered, like it was a big thing for her to say - "for my actions today. You could have died and… well, I would've felt bad," she told him, with a serious look on her face, "Though, if it wasn't for you, then I would've never felt so at peace with myself so… I guess I gotta thank ya as well, Fuzz-Bucket."

A serene smile followed her words and silence settled over the two. Her mind felt balanced and at peace once again, which made her happy. Looking back at the monster, she then glared and snapped, "If ya ever tell anyone this, then I'll hurt ya even worse then I did today… and don't think I'll show mercy on ya just 'cause you're doggone cute."

In a flash of green, she went… and as Fuzzy watched her go off, hand on the kissed cheek, he could _swear_ she winked at him from afar. Wearing an unidentifiable expression, Buttercup waved at him, a silhouette in the moonlight.

"See ya around, Fuzzy."

A goofy grin appeared on his face as Fuzzy sat down on his chair. He suddenly felt very… relieved, maybe? He didn't know, but whatever he was feeling, it made the thumping noise in his chest go faster and made his head feel light. Retiring for the night and blaming it on the previous injuries that Powerpuff gave him, the monster kept that smile on his face and went to sleep on his chair.

In the morning, he would look deeper into the kiss, but for now slumber seemed a much better alternative at the moment for him. He snuggled up next to Jo, ready to have a long and quiet rest without thinking too much about that girl in green…

That is, until he realized that she called him "cute".

Damn, that girl was tricky.

… … … …

**I think I made Buttercup a little bit out-of-character during this story *cringes*. Sorry, I'm not used to writing her, but I'll try to make her more like herself the next time. I mean, she would feel a **_**little**_** bad about beating up Fuzzy in **_**Makes Zen to Me **_**(which this is supposed to be set after), right? She did freak out once she heard about his condition, didn't she? **

**Ah, I digress. So, some may wonder where did I think up such a pairing? Well, the way I see it, Buttercup and Fuzzy share a lot in common (violent rages, hot tempers, etc.) so it kind of makes sense (keyword here being **_**kind of**_**). Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
